Nakal
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Rated-M SEMI LIME. Kesongongan Akashi benar-benar nakal, tapi Mayuzumi tahu bagaimana cara membuat Akashi memohon. Jujur semua ini salah Akashi dan Mayuzumi suka itu. #AkaMayuDays4-5 / MayuAka / YAOI / ONE-SHOOT,sekali habis(?) #drabble-lain-nyusul.
"Kau laki-laki bukan?" Sinisnya tajam, mata heteronya berkilat.

"Kau kan tau itu." Jawab orang disebrang sana, cuek.

 **Warning : Yaoi or boyxboy, OOC/ typo mungkin disengaja, ending ngegantung, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, deskripsi mungkin kurang(?) lime-yang kurang asem.** **Ini Bokushiuke jadi jangan maksa kalau gak suka #halah~**

 **Persembahan #MayuAka/5-4/**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki ; Kurobas**

 **Cerita : Kuro**

 **Rated : M**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 ***-Nakal-***

Villa berlapis kayu jati yang menyatu dengan hutan menjadi pemandangan menyejukan mata, terlebih gesekan daun yang terdengar seperti nyanyian alam, membuat kesan romantis sekaligus berkelas oleh siapapun yang berkunjung disana.

Sebetulnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang special, bukan juga hari yang , disana bagi penerus keluarga Akashi setidaknya hari ini menjadi hari yang pantas untuk dihabiskan disalah satu villa mewahnya bersama seseorang yang telah menemaninya selama 365 hari belakangan.

"Kau tetap ingin membaca benda itu?"

Namun yang diajak berbicara, lebih memilih memfokuskan lebih kepada berlembar lembar benda yang sumpah lebih manis dari orang yang sering mendektenya itu.

"Chihiro kau dengar!"

Suaranya telah naik beberapa oktaf, mungkin itu adalah sinyal untuknya berhenti lebih mempedulikan apapun selain si tuan muda didepan sana.

"Kau kenapa Akashi?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan, mengalah.

"Dasar makhluk rendahan! Otakmu itu tidak bekerja seperti laki-laki normal kah?" Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil Akashi sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku memang tidak normal. Bukankah kau juga?" Balasnya sarkas.

Mata berbeda warna itu masih mengkilat tajam, mungkin jika bukan dirinya yang sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu, orang-orang akan memilih menjauh sejauh yang mereka bisa. Namun baginya, tatapan setajam medusa itu, tetaplah tatapan seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta perhatiannya.

"Dasar tidak berguna."

Berharap menunggu bentakkan, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya suara Akashi yang tenggelam oleh pendengarannya. Pelan dan tak jahat.

Ia fikir, Akashi mungkin benar-benar kecewa.

"Akashi, kau mau apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya pelan, menaruh kembali buku yang sebelumnya ia masih genggam. Ia taruh disebrang rak tinggi menjulang yang tak beberapa jauh dari jaraknya dengan Akashi.

Nihil. Sepertinya tuan muda sedang menaikan egonya.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Tanyanya kembali, ia fikir mungkin Akashi merasa bosan di villanya yang terpencil seperti sekarang.

"Kau itu benar-benar tak punya otak ya!"

Mayuzumi, orang yang menaruh perhatian sebelumnya, sukses menaikan alis keabu-abuan miliknya bingung.

"Aku mulai meragukan ketidak normalan seksualmu padaku."

-dan Mayuzumi paham, apa maksud Akashi padanya.

Tapi, bagi seseorang yang lebih tua dari pada seseorang disebrang sana, ia berfikir tidak baik untuk melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan kepada sang tuan muda yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu, karena jujur ia mencintai Akashi sepernuhnya, bahkan tanpa embel-embel kenikmatan duniawi.

"Kembalilah kekamar Akashi, fikiranmua sedang kacau." Putus Mayuzumi akhirnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak tertarik padaku!?" Bentak Akashi sambil memacu langkahnya, untuk akhirnya menarik kerah kemeja berwarna putih milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan Akashi"

"Kenapa Chihiro? Punyamu takut tak bisa berdiri?" Tatapnya tajam, tak mau kalah.

"Tidurlah" lalunya, mengibaskan tangan Akashi yang masih bersekukuh dikerahnya.

"Bangsat!" Bentak Akashi "Kau impotent HAH?" Lanjutnya masih dalam nada yang sama, –kasar .

Helaan nafas panjang mengalun pelan. Kalau sudah begini semuanya akan susah untuk menghalau keinginan setan kecilnya itu. Jadi ia akan memutar otaknya dan membujuk Akashi untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

"Akashi-"

.

.

'Brukk'

.

.

Suara badannya memantulkan suara yang cukup keras dari lantai berlapis kayu yang sebelumnya ia pijaki. Terlebih belum juga Mayuzumi menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat disana, di atas perutnya.

"Akashi, apa yang kau-"

"Tutup mulutmu, jika kau terlalu takut, cukup aku saja yang memimpin." Seringaian lepas dibibir merah beralaskan aura setan diatasnya.

"Hentikan Akashi." Dorong Mizumi, sedikit panik. Selepas Akashi mulai membuka kancing - kancing kemejanya.

"Segitukah pengecutnya dirimu!" Bentak Akashi tak mau kalah, ia lebih menyondongkan tubuhnya kedada laki-laki dibawah sana. Berharap berat tubuhnya membuatnya tak terjatuh.

Decihan lolos dari mulut Mayuzumi, jujur ia tak pernah ada sedekat dan seintens ini dengan Akashi, paling jauh ia hanya mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu tak sampai berlalu sepuluh detik. Jadi, begitu ia bisa mencium aroma citrus yang bercampur aroma tubuh Akashi sedekat ini, ia merasakan ada hawa buruk didalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Chihiro?" Bisik Akahi ditelinganya, dengan nada yang ia rendahkan, tak lupa ia meniup pelan disana.

"S-Shit.. Akashi menjauh lah!" Bentakan lolos dari mulutnya, bahkan Mayuzumi tak percaya apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Ohhh.. sudah berani?" tawa evil Akashi masih mengalun ditelinganya, tak lupa Akashi menggesekan sebelah kakinya untuk mengerjai sesuatu milik Mayuzumi.

"A-Akashi KAU…" ucapnya sambil menutupi wajah,

.

.

.

"Hmn…" desah Akashi lolos.

Entah bagaimana Mayuzumi membiarkan semua kejadiannya ini berlangsung dengan begitu jauhnya. Ia fikir mungkin ini akibat suasana nya yang sepi, namun begitu Akashi mendesah ia tahu, ini semua salah Akashi.

Mayuzumi hela nafasnya habis fikir Akashi seberani ini kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi alisnya mengernyit tak suka. Akashi yang masih berada diatasnya semakin kencang menyatukan miliknya dengan sesuatu yang serupa, ia gengggam lalu menaik turunkan temponya agak cepat. Jujur ia masih merasa tak enak, sehingga ia tak bisa focus. Namun ia tahu Akashi tak terganggu bahkan mungkin sedang menikmati kenakalannya..

"Suka Chihiro?" Tanya Akashi menyengir, menatap wajah Mayuzumi intens.

Sedangkan yang ditanya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tak lama kemudian dada Akashi yang entah mengapa telah polos tanpa kemejanya mulai menempel erat diatas dada bidang Mayuzumi. Menggeliat tak nyaman makhluk merah itu, bahkan mukanya telah menempel erat disebelah pipinya.

Mayuzumi benar-benar kehilangan ide apalagi yang sedang Akashi lakukan. Tetapi begitu ia melirik gerak-gerak tangan mungilnya ia menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan Akashi, kau tak perlu bertindak sejauh itu." Urung Mayuzumi, khawatir.

Namun, begitu ia akan mendorong tubuh yang berada diatasnya, dengan secepat kilat Akashi mendudukan kembali dirinya. Ia buka lebar kedua kakinya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang intens disana.

Mata dilain pihak yang menyaksikan itu, entah mengapa membuat kerongkongannya kering hingga ia harus menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"Kau..." ucap Akashi sambil memutar mutar milik Mayuzumi. "Mendesahlah dibawahku" tunjuknya dengan sebelah tangan, bahkan tatapan matanya benar-benar seperti bos yang menyuruh budaknya mengemis. –rendah namun sexy fikir Mayuzumi seketika juga.

'AHHHHH!'

Desah keduanya mengalun dengan keras begitu merasakan sesuatu yang baru.

Mata abu-abu itu sedikit mengernyit, jujur sangat nikmat ia rasakan, namun entah mengapa seseorang yang diatasnya tak juga membuat gerakannya. Ia penasaran, jadi ia memilih untuk menajamkan penglihatannnya, ingin menatap ekspresi apa yang dibuat kekasih nakalnya itu.

"Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi agak kaget, begitu melihat wajah yang sumpah seumur hidup mungkin hanya dirinya yang pernah melihat wajah penuh derita Akashi.

"Diamlah Chihiro."

Akhirnya dengan muka yang mengernyit Akashi mulai membuat gerakan naik-turun yang dibuat oleh kedua bongkahan bokongnya. Dan jujur mata Mayuzumi tak bisa berbalik dari gerakan indah diatasnya itu, membuat seseuatu didalam dirinya memberontak –meminta lebih.

Ia naikkan kembali, lalu ia banting dengan keras membuat bunyi peraduan kulit memantul dengan nyaring. Mayuzumi sampai harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar ia tak mendesah seperti kemauan si setan kecil merah miliknya itu.

"Su-suka Chihiro?" Tanya Akashi.

Namun ketika bibir akan mengucap, sesuatu yang dingin menghentikan semuanya. Sesuatu yang menabrak dada nya, menetes dari atas sana. Menetes dari pelupuk mata seseorang disana. Seseorang yang masih bisa-bisanya berbicara sombong, walaupun sedang mengeluarkan lelehan bening yang Mayuzumi sangat yakin, karena menahan sesuatu yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Hentikan Akashi." Tarik Mayuzumi menggenggam tangan Akashi agar berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ada apa Chihiro?" Tanya Akashi, masih mencoba menggerakkan kembali pinggangnya. "Tidak suka?" lanjut Akashi dengan suara frustasi –mungkin merasa kecewa.

.

'Bruk…'

.

Penglihatan dari mata merahnya berubah seketika, terlihat permadhani berlapis sutra merah menjadi bantalan tubuh polosnya, ia memang sedang tidak focus. Jadi begitu ia merasa berada pada pemandangan lain, membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Kau lah, yang seharusnya menangis dibawahku." Ucap seseorang yang seharusnya berada dibawahnya, namun entah mengapa seseorang itu malah sedang menatapnya rendah –dan Akashi tak suka itu.

"Lepas Chihiro" rontak Akashi ketika gerakannya dikunci.

"Diam, dan rasakan nikmat saja dari bawah sana." Senyum mengejek Mayuzumi terlontar.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa mendecih dengan tidak berdaya, karena jujur bagian bawahnya memang sangat sakit, hingga air sialan itu tak terasa terus lolos dari matanya.

"Aku ambil sesuatu dulu. Diam dan tunggu." Ucap Mayuzumi, berlalu mencari sesuatu ditasnya.

"Siapa Kau menyuruh-nyuruhku. Sial!" Bentak Akashi.

Sedangkan seseorang yang masih memfokuskan mencari sesuatu entah apa itu. Lebih memilih mencuekinya. Ia mencari agak lama mengobrak-abrik tas kehijauan yang sebelumnya tergeletak agak jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Akhirnya, begitu ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia kembali ketempat semula lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh polos Akashi dari lantai menuju tempat yang setidaknya lebih layak.

"Ka-Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan?" berontak Akashi.

"Setidaknya tau lah tempat Akashi." Jawab Mayuzumi cuek. Lalu menaruh pelan tubuh Akashi keatas tempat tidurnya yang berada dipojok ruangan, begitu besar hingga memenuhi kamar itu bersama rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

'Cih' decih Akashi membuang muka.

"Aku tak akan berhenti, bahkan jika kau memohon" ucap Mayuzumi melumuri tangannya dengan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Dalam mimpimu, aku memohon."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Akashi"

Setelah itu tangan-tangan pucatnya, mulai membuka Kedua kaki Akashi agar ia bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih leluasa, tanpa mengindahkan protes Akashi, ia tetap berfokus diri.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Chihiro"

Jujur Akashi merasa agak aneh dibawah sana, ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat dingin. Jadi ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya, ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Berbaringlah.." dorong Mayuzumi agar Akashi kembali rebahan.

"Jangan menyuruhku seenaknya –AHHH..APA ITU!" bentak Akashi seketika menarik tangan Mayuzumi.

Sedangkan yang merasa kegiatan tangannya terintrupsi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "melakukan sesuatu seperti yang kau lakukan –tapi lebih baikkan?"

"Bangsat!" tendang Akashi, benci melihat wajah kemenangan Mayuzumi.

.

"ahhhh…"

.

"ARghhhh…"

.

Desahan demi desahan telah mengalun dengan kencang, sebenarnya Mayuzumi beberapa kali melihat Akashi menggigit bibirnya menahan segala suara yang memalukan, namun ia tentu saja lebih pintar untuk mengeluarkan itu semua.

Karena jujur ternyata ia suka suara Akashi yang mendesah seperti itu.

"Dasar Bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Akashi yang masih menaikkan egonya. Walaupun saat ini tubuhnya telah bermandikan peluh, dengan wajah memerah juga sisa - sisa air mata yang masih bersembunyi dipelupuk matanya.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya, cepat lakukan. Bangsat!" titahnya kasar.

"Kau tak sabar sekali Akashi." Tawa Mayuzumi, "Nikmat kah? Disini.." tekannya dengan kedua jarinya pada suatu titik yang Akashi sangat sukai.

'AHHHH…' desah kasar Akashi ketika jari-jari Mayuzumi terus menekan dibawah sana. Kepalanya benar-benar seperti melayang dan kosong, setiap kali titik itu ditekan.

Mayuzumi sebenarnya sudah tak kuat ingin menabrakkan miliknya ketitik kecil itu, namun ia lebih memilih menyabarkan dirinya, karena jujur sangat tidak adil jika hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan nikmat kan?

"ahhhh…"

.

"Chi… hiroo"

Matanya melebar, begitu menatap lekat mata berwarna merah dibawahnya, ia tak bisa memendung lagi keinginan yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Baginya mata setajam medusa itu benar- benar sangat imut.

"Akashi rilex dan nafas, oke?" titahnya dalam ditelingan Akashi.

"Siapa kau menyuruh ku- AHHHHHH… BANGSAT!" teriak Akashi kaget.

Sesuatu yang besar dan keras dengan tiba-tiba memasukinya dengan sekali hentakan, yang jujur membuat nafasnya sempat berhenti sebentar.

Kedua bola mata berwarna berbeda itu membola, mulutnya pun tak sanggup menutup dengan rapat. Jujur tubuhnya belum siap. Namun ia tak hanya merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya, tetapi ada yang aneh disana, dibawah sana ada rasa sakit namun ada sesuatu yang nikmat dan aneh juga. Terlebih ketika benda keras itu mulai menabraknya semakin dalam.

'Ahh…' desah pelan Mayuzumi, ternyata memang sensasi yang Akashi berikan sangat nikmat –mungkin ia akan mulai ketagihan fikirnya spontan.

"Ch-Chihiro.. je-jeda. Ahhh… aku minta je-jeda."

Susah-susah Akashi mengeluarkan suara, ia merasakan perutnya melilit dan ada yang salah disana, ia ingin jeda sebentar. Namun, seseorang yang diatas sana tak juga mengindahkan ucapannya. Ia masih menggerakkan maju-mundur terus, bahkan dengan tempo makin cepat.

"AHHH..SIAL KAU CHIHIRO.. AHH…ARGHHH!" Desah Akashi mengalun makin kencang. Akashi benar-benar sadar, jika makhluk diatasnya tidak menghentikan segala gerakannya, ia akan kalah. –dan ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kewarasannya.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, entah siapa yang mendesah lebih kencang. Namun yang terdengar dikamar luas itu hanyalah desahan juga sebuah suara tabrakan kulit yang diiringi derai ranjang yang berdecit.

Semuanya telah buta oleh ada yang ingin mengalah.

.

.

"Le-lebih" ucap seseorang dibawah sana.

"Seperti ini" hentaknya keras.

"ARGHHHHH… LA-lagi"

Hanya tawa sadis yang menjadi penjawab, sepertinya seseorang disana bukannya mencepatkan tempo yang diminta, malah memelankan gerakannya.

"Memohonlah Akashi" tatap Mayuzumi tajam.

Namun yang diminta memohon, sepertinya fikirannya sudah melayang-layang. Bukannya nya menjawab sepertinya ia memilih berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan sendirinya.

"Ce-cepat lahh… AHH..AHHH"

"-atau aku berhenti sekarang?" Mayuzumi sukses berhenti bergerak.

Mata itu, yang sebelumnya menutup sayu, sukses membuka menatap mata abu-abu miliknya. Mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan galak namun seolah meminta lebih, bahkan mulutnya yang sebelumnya meracau tak jelaspun mulai menutup.

Ia alihkan arah pandangnya, hingga rambut merahnya yang sudah basah oleh peluh itu menutup dengan sempurna menghalaukan jarak terhadap wajahnya.

"Ak-ku…" jeda "…Mo—mohon, Ma-mayuzumi-san" lanjutnya sangat pelan. Bahkan Mayuzumi sampai harus manajamkan pendengarnannya. Namun walau hanya samar-samar terdengar itu sudah cukup membuat Mayuzumi kembali menyeringai dan membakar semangatnya lagi.

.

.

"anak pintar" usap Mayuzumi menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi kedua mata Akashi yang berwarna merah indah.

.

.

"Bersiaplah mendesah –Seijuurouku…"

.

.

.

Kicau-kicau burung menyamput pagi yang indah. Bahkan beberapa cahaya pagi yang terbias oleh pepohonan mulai dengan beraninya mengusik memasuki celah-celah gorden yang terbuka malu-malu.

Disana, diatas tempat tidur yang sudah tak mempunyai bentuk lagi terdapat sesosok pangeran yang sedang mengernyit tak suka kepada cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Terkutuklah apapun itu!" bentaknya sambil bersembunyi dibawah selimut tebal.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Dasar sial, Bangsat, Makhluk tak berotak"

Bukannya menjawab sapaan pagi yang manis, sepertinya ia yang masih bersembunyi dibawah selimut itu memilih merelasikan kekesalannya.

"Ingatkan aku, siapa yang memohon untuk melakukannya?"

"Berani berbicara satu kata lagi. Kau. Mati!" bentak Akashi, menatap tajam seseorang yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya dipinggir tempat tidur.

.

.

Mata abu-abu itu, hanya menatap datar. Lalu membuang nafas, sambil bergumam pelan. "Haruskah kau ku buat bersikap manis seperti malam tadi, Akashi?"

.

.

"Dasar… bangsat…" erangnya pelan.

 **FIN – dengan fluffynya**

 **Kalau kurang lemonnya silahkan beli lemonnya sendiri kepasar yach :3 wkwkwkwk #digampar. Maaf yak** **,** **kan ffc kena internet positif, jadi kata bpk komenfo lime aja. XD**

 **Quots(?) : Sebenarnya saya meyakini bahwa nulis rated M itu menyenangkan. Tapi, kayaknya banyak yang gak suka ya~? jadi suka bingung mending upload rated M atau enggak #halah~**


End file.
